Freaking Out 2 - Jenny's Revenge!
by PrincessAnnieOfEraklyon
Summary: Sequel of Freaking Out. After 13 years, Jenny has not forgotten Sky, and she wants him back, turning Bloom on a statue. Will the Winx can undo the spell, or just Sky can? RATED T BUT AFTER CAN CHANGE TO M.
1. Chapter 1

**Freaking Out 2 - Jenny's Revenge.**

** Chapter 1 - The beginning.**

Bloom and Sky married. It was hard for her to get pregnant. So much. After lots and lots of passionate and wild nights, she got pregnant. But it was not only a girl. And yes, two girls. Twins. Skyller, because it was much like her father, and Anne, it was more like her mother.

Skyller is blonde with blue eyes and the most exciting, bolder, more feisty, more bossy, more sporty and more impulsive and angry and stubborn. But she has a golden heart. And she is passionate about bacon.

Anne is the redhead with cyan eyes and is more calm, more interested in fashion, smarter, more vain, more patient, more delicate and more serious, and she is in love with cupcake.

They have 12 years. The two are princesses. While their parents, they are still the same and does not seem to age.

It's time to wake up. Bloom and Sky need to prepare the birthday of the twins. Meanwhile, the twins are asleep. One of the real stewards called it.

"Princess Anne and Princess Skyller?" The butler said knocking.

"What?" Skyller said sleepily. Anne turned to the side.

"It's time to wake up!" The butler said.

"If I'm going to have bacon" Skyller said sleepily.

"But here is bacon and cupcakes also" The butler lied to the two princesses get up.

"BACON?" Skyller shouted sitting in bed quickly.

"CUPCAKE?" Anne shouted sitting too. The two girls looked at each other and ran to the door. Anne opened the door with a big smile.

"Where's the bacon?" Skyller said looking to the butler up and down.

"It was just to wake you highness" Butler said and Skyller violently closed the door.

"HOW HE CAN DO IT WITH MY STOMACH?" Skyller screamed with rage and she threw herself on the bed. Anne is in the same place looking for completely stressed sister.

"You cant handle without getting a unit of bacon right?" Anne said putting her hand to her forehead and shook her head.

"OF COURSE NOT! THE ONLY THING THAT MAKES ME HAPPY IT'S BACON!" Skyller shouted.

"Bacon ne valent pas une vie!" Anne said.

"Oh Anne, stop speaking French!" Skyller said impatiently.

"I'm going down to have my breakfast" Anne said.

"Wait!" Skyller said.

"What?"

"Take me with you!" Skyller said reaching out.

"Uff! You're lazy so much!" Anne said sternly and she walked to the bathroom.

**_After 20 minutes ... in the throne room ... _**

"Anne ... Skyller!" Bloom said seeing the two young princesses.

"How do you feel today?" Sky asked smiling at them.

"Good" Anne said walking over to her parents, seated in the royal velvet armchairs.

"And you Skyller?" Sky asked.

"Ignoring stay in a tight dress like this, wear crystal platform shoes that hurt, and being deceived by a lie of bacon, yes I'm fine" Skyller said walking to her father.

"Happy birthday girls!" Bloom and Sky said together.

"Oh .. I forgot about that!" Anne and Skyller said together.

Bloom and Sky laughed. Skyller sat on her father's lap. Anne sat on her mother's lap.

"We spent 13 years together." Anne said.

"13 years of bacon" Skyller said and everyone laughed, incluse the guards.

"13 years of brotherhood" Anne said.

"13 years ... crazy!" Skyller said. Bloom looked at Sky.

"13 years without Jenny" She moves her mouth without sound.

"Oh yeah" Sky did the same.

"Phil, this could take my two princesses?" Sky said. Anne Skyllejs and looked at him.

"Present?" They said together.

"Yes, this." Bloom said. Phill gave the king two medium boxes.

"What is?" Skyller said rising from Sky's lap, Anne did the same.

"Open and find" Sky said looking at Bloom. Skyller and Anne opened their gifts. Skyller gained a blue iPhone 5C. Anne gained a pink iPhone 5C.

"Thank you!" Anne and Skyller said together, looking for the parents.

"Oh girls, this was a gift from your father. My gift is this" said Bloom showing a plastic case in the form of bacon for Skyller and a plastic case with many cupcakes for Anne.

"Oh Mom, thank you" Anne said smiling. Skyller said nothing. She crouched quietly to sit on the floor.

"It's the perfect case for me" said Skyller wonder.

**_Night...at birthday ball ... _**

Skyller wore a light blue dress with golden handles. Anne wore a lilac dress with silver handles. The only thing missing is for them descend Anne decide what color nail enamel wear.

"Hurry up! This is a waste of time!" Skyller said impatiently.

"Calm sis" Anne said ending by glitter nail.

After that, they went down the stairs. They met Steven and Bryan, the twins. Who are the children of Stella and Brandon. Steven is blond and Bryan is brune.

"Steven ..." Anne said approaching him. She loves him so much. But she dosen't knows that he loves her too. They are best friends.

"Hey Anne ... Anne?" Steven said amazed to her beauty.

"Hey Bryan" Skyller waved at him. She also likes him and he likes her, but they never said it to each other.

"Hey Skyller" Bryan said smiling. She loves that smile.

"Excuse me if I'm interrupting something. Your Highnesses, need to go" Butler said.

"Oh .. then we talk" Anne said and Skyller and she left.

"Hey, we also have to go!" Bryan said and they ran after.

"King Brandon and Queen Stella of Solaria with Prince Bryan and Prince Steven" The announcer said and Stella, Brandon, Bryan and Steven walked down the stairs.

"King Roy and Queen Aisha of Andros with Prince Roy Junior and Princess Merlie" The announcer said and Roy, Aisha, Roy Jr. and Merlie down the stairs.

"King Thoren and Quenn Daphne of Domino with Princess Emily, Princess Sandy and Prince Nick" The announcer said and Thoren, Daphne, Emily, Sandy and Nick down the stairs.

"And your royal majesty King Sky, Queen Bloom and birthdays princeses, Princess Anne and Princess Skyller" The announcer said and Bloom, Sky, Anne and Skyller down the stairs with a round of applause.

Anne gown stumbled and almost fell on the floor. Luckily, Steven was there at the right time. They looked at each other, smiled and blushed.

Then yes the party started. The twins danced, made friends, stained ...until...

"Wow, Sky may have had two beautiful girls. But I bet he avoids sex with me" A mysterious person behind a tree said. This person wore a black cloak (Equals Death). His/her face was covered. One could be seen the glow of rage his/her blue eyes. She entered the castle.

**_ With the Winx ... _**

"Wow Bloom, this party was really amazing" Stella said smiling.

"Thank you Stella. A week from now, are the boys right? 14 years, right?" Bloom said taking another sip of her wine.

"13 years without you was awesome!" The Winx heard one person say.

They turned back and saw the person in the black coat.

"Who are you? I dont remember inviting you to the party" Bloom said with doubt.

"Of course not" said the mysterious person and he/she removed the hood that covered his/her head

**End of Chapter...kidding!**

"It cant be ... Jenny ...?" Aisha said shocked. The Winx also clashed.

"It is time to reclaim what was mine Bloom!" Jenny said turning the air fairy. She is a gray blue clothes with a round pendant with a bow inside and jackboot.

"It's time to say goodbye to their good nights Bloom!" Jenny said as she threw a air ball at Bloom, who dodged the attack. The Specalists were running up to them.

"Bloom? Are you okay?" Sky asked worried about his wife.

"I am. But we need to take the kids here" Bloom said.

"Looks like you need a helping hand Bloom!" Jenny said smirking.

"Anne, are you ready?" Skyller asked about to turn into Winx.

"Yes" Anne replied.

Skyller is the fairy of precious jewels and wisdom. Her strongest stone is diamond. She wears a cyan top and skirt of the same. She also wears a bracelet and a diamond necklace. Anne is a fire fairy and love. She wears pink top with red accents and a skirt of the same. She also wears a necklace with a heart pendant and a bracelet full of hearts.

"Stupid Girls. Really think have a chance against me?" Jenny said and she laughed.

"GIRLS, GO ROOM, NOW!" Bloom shouted.

"But mom ..." Anne tried to prevent.

"NOW!" Bloom said. The girls hid under the table.

"Say goodbye Bloom!" Jenny said deflecting an attack and his secret weapon Bloom reached.

Bloom turned into a statue of a sheep. Her face remained the same, only the face. But her eyes were closed.

"HAHAHAHAHA" Jenny laughed and she disappeared. She left a message. Sky took the note and read it.

"Now you will not have anyone to satisfy your sexual desires" Sky read in his mind.

"We need a way to cure Bloom!" Stella said taking a small statue of sheep in her arms.

* * *

**Here is the first chapter. Thanks to everyone who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Freaking Out 2 **

**Chapter 2 - The search for a cure.**

"We need to find an antidote to Bloom back!" Sky said taking a small figurine of sheep Stella's arms .

Sky led the twins to their room. He told the group that They could stay in the guest room. He returned to his room and stood there, looking closely at the statue.

"I'll find a cure my love, I swear by my life" said Sky giving a kiss on the head of a small statue of sheep. He put his pajamas and he lay dreaming.

**_The next day ..._**

Sky woke to the sound of something falling on the floor. He sat breathless fright. He looked at the statue. She is on the golden commode room. Sky was confused. He stood up and went to the room of his daughters.

"Girls, what ..." Sky said but before he could finish, he was almost hit by a shoe. He got down on time.

"GIRLS!" Sky shouted sternly. Skyller and Anne looked frightened for him.

"Good morning daddy ..." Skyller said slowly with a cute smile

"What's happening?" Sky asked confused looking at the room. He's all messy.

"Hmm .. is that ... we ... we ... just ... arranging ..." Anne said smiling innocently.

"Arranging? And this noise?" Sky said angrily.

"Sorry Daddy" Anne said and Skyller sadly looking at the floor.

"Okay, but pack up this mess" Sky said and he left the room. Skyller sighed. Anne fell into bed tired. Skyller used magic and tidied the room.

**SKY'S POV **

I walked back to my room. I caught the sheep statue, and started talking to it because I knew Bloom is here. I sat on the bed and put the figurine on my lap. I stared at her, if she herself were here ... in my lap ... kissing me ... I need her!

"Your majesty? King and Queen of Domino ask your presence in the throne room" Phill said.

I put my real clothes and I went down to the throne room. I took the statuette for Bloom. I arrived in the throne room with the Winx and Specialists.

"Hey!" I said sitting in the chair of King.

"Hey Sky, we have a solution to help Bloom back to being a human!" Flora said smiling.

"How?" I asked surprised.

"We need to golden flower" Flora said.

"Golden Flower?" I asked confused. I've never heard of it.

"Golden Flower is a flower that only exists in Linphea, and only two exist in this universe" Flora said and everyone was scared. I also freaked out. She walked over to me.

"We must go, we must seek. If we dont find the flower to the sun by the third day, or tomorrow, it will be like this forever" Daphne said sadly.

"So ... we go!" I said giving the statue carefully to Phill.

**NOBODY'S POV **

Sky, the Winx and the Specialists were to Linphea. Sky left a note for the kids.

'_Kids, behave. We went out for only 1 day. Tomorrow we're back. Remember, obey Phill ... hugs ... your parents!_ '

Skyller and Anne down the stairs, accompanied by their friends.

"Phill, Where's daddy?" Skyller said looking around.

"He came out, in fact, your father and mother left" Phill said.

"But what will we do?" Anne said looking around.

"You can eat your breakfast" Phill said.

"Wait, there's bacon?" Skyller asked and Phill nodded.

"Bacon!" Skyller yelled running to the kitchen. Phill nearly left the statuette of Queen fall. He managed the time. Preteens ran after her.

**_In Linphea ... _**

" Wow! Linphea changed so much!" Tecna said admiring the place.

"Wow" said Stella admired.

"Well .. that flower should stay in the Dark Forest" Flora said thoughtfully.

"Dar ... dar...dark ... Forest?" Stella said confused.

"Calm down Stella, The Forest's name this it , but dont have beings harm" Flora said enjoying the smell of a plant.

"So ... a flower is within this forest?" Stella said and she saw a Forest, Near Them.

" Yes! Must go!" Aisha said run to the Forest.

**_In the castle ... _**

Phill is impatient already and neither day started right. As children of 13 and 14 years are making a dolly in the castle. Even the guards Location: not bear it anymore.

"ENOUGH!" Phill screamed and all looked to them.

"What is it Phil?" Steven said laughing.

"SILENCE! I DONT WANT HEAR MORE A VOICE, NOBODY MORE RUNS, EVERYBODY FOR GAME ROOM!" Phil shouted impatiently.

"But ..." Skyller tried.

"NOW!" Phill screamed and Everybody is scared. Everybody walked up to the Games Room.

The Boys and Skyller, exept Steven, are Playing videogames.

The girls were watching TV.

_**With Anne and Steven ...**_

He sat next to Anne. Anne blushed realizing that he sat on the side of her.

"Anne ..." Steven sighed feeling a delicious fragrance of her.

"Hey Steven" Anne said shyly.

"Are you...okay?" Steven said approaching her.

"I am" Anne said and she blushed. Steven was shy and he sats next to her, but at the same time, very happy to be at her side.

"Steven, someone loves you. ...?" Anne asked timidly.

"Yes ... and she's a lovely person and more, more perfect of the all world" Steven said. Anne felt her heart broke on pieces.

"Oh ... Hmm ... then" said Anne sadly. Steven saw her sadness.

"Can I give you a thing?" Steven said.

"Of course!" Anne said.

"Close your eyes" Steven said. Anne closed her eyes. Steven kissed her.

"Steven ... What ... What was THAT?" Anne said shocked.

"You're the only girl that. I love you from the first day that I saw you" Steven said and Annie smiled.

She kissed him with passion. Skyller cleared her throat. They separated and stained.

"What seems a heiress to Solaria" Bryan said and all laughed.

**_In Forest ... _**

This group are looking 2 Days Linpheneses to the flower. Sky never would give up. Nobody sleeps, nobody eats something and nobody said much. They kept going, Brandon stumble at a stone.

"ARG!" Brandon shouted.

"Honey, are you okay?" Stella said going to him .

"I fall in a stone that was in my way!" Brandon said indignantly.

"Hey, what is that light side of the stone?" Sky said pointing to a light.

"It's ... the flower!" Flora said running up to her. When she would take a flower, a black light picked first.

"What was it?" Daphne asked.

"This me stupid fairy!" Jenny said with a flower appearing in her hand.

"JENNY! GIVE ME THIS FLOWER! NOW!" Sky screamed in anger and despair.

"Hmm ... let me think ... no!" Jenny said and a smirk took over her face. She threw a flower in the ground. She lifted her foot about to crush the flower.

"Okay: Dont you make it!" Sky said sternly. Jenny was going down the leg, but Stella, she is on her Winx now, struck Jenny with a light power.

"ARG! You. How dare you?" Jenny growled throwing power of air over Stella.

Brandon defended it with a sword.

"NOBODY TOUCHING MY WIFE!" He yelled. A battle began.

Jenny is about Sky kill her with his sword.

"Sky, dont make it, think in our times together ..." Jenny said with sad face. Sky started a feeling bad about that.

"SKY, KILLS HER NOW!" Helia yelled. Sky dropped the sword and Jenny grinned.

"Never you will see your Bloom again, idiot king!" Jenny said walk to the flower.

"Do not!" Stella screamed but was hit by Jenny. She stepped in bloom, crushing every bit of it.

"NOOOOOOOOO" Daphne shouted.

"Too late!" Jenny said laughing like a witch.

"I'm stupid " Sky said closing his eyes strongly.

"Bye bye, idiots!" Jenny said disappearing.

"What now?" Tecna said looking pair flower.

**Alessa Beckett Castle: Yes, Jenny it is and she always will be ... until die! **

**jaymone0307: yes, this is true! **

**Ashlynn: Sorry not update. But this here. **

**Thanks to everyone who read that chapter, a big hug ... get well!  
**

**Annie... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Freaking Out 2 - Jenny's Revenge.**

**Chapter 3 - Hope. **

"The flower ..." Sky whispered to himself. He ran to it.

"Now there is only one in the universe!" Stella said sadly.

"No. .. flower life can still be brought back" Flora said.

She closed her eyes, concentrating on a spell, a green aura enveloped her. The aura then wrapped the flower withers and crushed on the floor. Flora felt dizzy and fainted, luckily, Helia take her in time. The flower began to form more beautiful, exactly as before. Its golden petals and its crystals pollen glittered in the air.

"The flower!" Musa said smiling. Sky looked up and saw the flower flying. The flower placed in the Sky's hands.

"We have to go back to Eraklyon! Look! Sunsets!" Tecna said opening a portal. Everyone went through the portal. They left the throne room. Phill is with the statue of Bloom on his arms.

"Phill!" Sky running up to him yelling. He grabs the statue and put the flower on her head.

Already missing just 1 minute to sundown. Everyone feared that this would not work. Skydh made one last looked at the statue. "Please ... please ... it works ..." He whispered to himself.

The flower suddenly began to glow a glow that even Stella could see. Sky fell to the ground. He felt something heavier than the statue in his arms. When the glow stopped, he opened his eyes and he saw Bloom.

"Bloom?" He said he was surprised.

"Bloom!" The Winx said together.

"Hey guys!" Bloom said smiling.

"Bloom?" Sky repeated and she looked at him, this time more radiant.

"Sky!" She said and she hugged him. They gave a long kiss, which was interrupted by Riven. They raised floor and blush.

"Phill, call the children" Bloom ordered. Phill obeyed. After a few minutes, pre-teens ran to them.

"Mom! Dad!" Skyller and Anne said together. They ran to their parents. Bloom, Sky, Skyller and Anne took a group hug.

"Oh .. happy family ... maybe not for long!" A mysterious voice said.

"Who's there?" Anne told us snuggling her father's arms.

"I your little redhead!" Jenny said appearing in a gale.

"JENNY" Bloom shouted angrily.

"Hey redhead pathetic!" Jenny said approaching of Bloom.

"Stay away from my wife and my daughters!" Sky growled drawing his sword.

"Let me think ... NO!" Jenny said throwing a ball of air over Skyller.

"SKYLLER" Bloom yelled running to her.

"Mom ..." Skyller moaned to trying to lift off the ground.

"Skyller ... I'm here" Bloom said hugging her. Skyller laid her cheek on Bloom's shoulder.

"I will kill you!" Bloom shouted still hugging Skyller.

"Good luck!" Jenny said sarcastically. Bloom growled and wrapped an orange aura.

"Oh .. you nervous?" Jenny said with derision.

"Leave them alone!" Sky said attacking her with a stroke of his sword. She was invisible.

"Where'd she go?" Sky said looking around. Anne hid behind him.

"Boo" Jenny said hitting him with a strong air attack.

"ARG!" Sky screamed falling to the ground.

"SKY!" Bloom shouted. She could not run to him because she is with Skyller in her arms, who is hurt.

"Now you stupid redhead!" Jenny said referring to Anne. Anne took a few steps back with fear.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER" Daphne yelled throwing a fireball. Jenny turned off the fireball with carbon dioxide.

"Where was I?" Jenny said moving closer to Anne. A light flashed in front of her.

"What ..." Jenny said confused.

The light was ...

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

19

20

21

22

23

24

25

26

27

28

29

30

31

32

33

34

Diaspro.

"Stay away from her!" Diaspro reaching Jenny said with a strong attack sapphire.

"Diaspro?" All the Winx and Specialists said they were surprised.

"Let alone of Anne Diaspro!" Sky growled. Diaspro ignored him. She launched three attacks followed to Jenny.

"ARG!" Jenny said pounding on the wall. Diaspro approached her with various jewels around her.

"I'll be back!" Jenny said disappearing.

"Diaspro, what you doing here?" Daphne growled in anger. Diaspro ignored him and ran to Bloom.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Sky shouted.

"Bloom? Are you okay?" Diaspro said helping Skyller to rise.

"Skyller! Stay away from her!" Sky said and Skyller ran to him. Bloom rose with the help of Diaspro.

"Diaspro ... as ... time!" Bloom said and they hugged.

"Wait! Wait! I'm dreaming or Bloom and Diaspro hug?" Stella said rubbing her eyes.

"In fact, 14 years ago, Diaspro and I met in the forest and so turned friends" Bloom said smiling.

"So ... Diaspro ... don't you love me?" Sky said.

"Yes, I don't love you" Diaspro said quietly. Everyone except Bloom and her sighed.

**_The next day ... in the meeting room ... _**

All kings and queens and former kings and queens are here too. Children are in the game room.

"So ... Jenny is the new threat of the Magical Dimension?" Ex King Oritel said. Thoren took his place as king and Daphne took over from Ex Queen Marion.

"Yes, and we have a new ally" Bloom said and the doors opened, revealing Diaspro, who is wearing a white dress with red flowers.

"Diaspro?" All ex kings and ex queens said. Diaspro sat between Daphne and Stella.

"So ... we need to defeat Jenny soon because the person she most wants is to kill Bloom" Sky said looking at her.

* * *

**jaymone0307: yes, but in the end, he ends up doing a super important part in story.  
**

**Ashlynn: Thank you. And when the word 'Bloom' is with uppercase letter B, will Bloom, the character. if with 'b', tiny, will be referred to flower.**

** Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Anne... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Freaking Out 2**

**The love spell. **

**_On the night ..._**

Bloom is walking in the halls of the castle. It's late and everyone is already in their rooms. Bloom passed in the room of her daughters, who are sleeping peacefully. She smiled and gave a kiss on the Skyller's forehead and the other on the Anne's forehead. She smiled once more before closing the door.

She went to her room. She's exhausted. She usually stays on the balcony looking at the stars with her husband. She entered the small balcony and saw Sky sitting on small sofa, eating strawberries dipped in chocolate.

"C'mon" he said. She went to him and she sat on his lap.

"Thank you Sky" She said smiling.

"For what?"

"For have saved me ... Jenny, for always being to my side ..."

Sky smiled. "You're welcome"

"Do you want a strawberry?" He asked.

"Hmm ... I want" She said.

He dipped a strawberry in the chocolate and put it in her mouth. She also picked up a strawberry. She dipped in chocolate and bit a piece only. She approached her face to his. He bit the other piece. They touched the forehead of each other while savoring the sweet taste of strawberry sour medium. He kissed her deeply. She kissed back. He put the pot of strawberry on the small glass table. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, never wanting to let him go.

"You ... want ... finish ... this ... on ... our ... room?" He said between kisses. She stopped kissing him.

"I want" she whispered seductively in his ear. He smiled and took her on his lap. He put her on the bed and slowly kissed her passionately. His romantic evening and sooooooo hot.

**_Two hours later ..._**

"Sky ..." Bloom said breathlessly.

"What is love?" He panted.

"I love you, and I can not ever live without you" She said leaning her forehead on his.

She is on top of him. Her heavy breaths, their sweaty bodies of excitement, but love remains the same. She slowly lowered herself a bit. She laid her head on his chest.

"I love you" he whispered breathlessly.

"I love you too" She said closing her eyes slowly. He also closed his eyes and fell asleep both.

**_The next day ... _**

The door of their room opened. Bloom yawned and turned to the side.

"Is she asleep?" A girl's voice said.

"Mom ... Dad?" Skyller said climbing into bed.

"Hmm ... what was ... aaaaahhhhh" Bloom shouted scared. She is naked and her daughters are seeing her naked.

"Girls ... what are you do here ?" She asked breathlessly through because of the scare.

"Grandma Samara asked to call you and Dad" Anne said climbing into bed and getting to the Skyller's side.

"Okay, your father and I are already going" Bloom said. The girls left the room. She sat up.

"Sky" Bloom said. He continued sleeping.

"Sky!" She said shaking him.

"SKY!" She screamed and he quickly sat down.

"What? Are you okay? Something happen?" He gasped and sat up quickly.

"Calm down ... it's okay ... We need to raise" Bloom said calming him.

"Oh ... that's okay ..." said Sky rising. Bloom blushed deeply.

"What?" Sky asked noticing her blush.

"You are ..."

"I'm ...?"

"You're naked ..." She said hiding her face so he would not see her blush.

"Hey ... don't need to hide from me, I love seeing you blush" he said and she looked into his eyes.

"Oh really?" She said smiling a little.

"Really" he said and kissed her. She said the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. He took her in his arms and carried her to the bathroom.

He put her in the tub and locked the door. He opened the hot tap of the tub and put some foam on the water. He stepped into the tub and put her in his lap. She looked into his eyes and he into hers. They smiled and made a passionate kissed.

**_After a while ..._**

Sky and Bloom left the bathroom. She wore her dress **(on profile) **and put on his clothes King** (on profile).** Bloom and Sky descended the stairs to the dining room, which is being served breakfast. They came into the room and sat on the tips.

"Morning Bloom, Morning Sky" Stella greeted them.

"Morning Stella" Bloom said.

"I asked the girls to call you because Diaspro has a plan" Samara said.

"Jenny definitely will want to make a lot of love, and she only needs the rose of love, which is the royal garden" Diaspro said.

"And what we do ...?" Aisha said.

"We need to protect the rose bed to prevent her from doing a lot of love" Diaspro said.

"After breakfast, we go to bed of roses" Sky said and everyone agreed.

All finished breakfast and went to the royal garden, along with the children.

"Anne, look! Flowers with color of bacon!" Skyller said.

"WILL YOU NOT TO THINK OF FOOD IN?" Anne shouted impatiently.

"At least think of something" Skyller muttered, but unfortunately Anne listened.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Anne said irritably.

"Girls, stop!" Bloom serious said and they stopped fighting. Anne stuck her tongue out to Skyller and Skyller stuck her tongue out to Anne.

"Those are the roses of love" Flora said pointing to a bed with pink roses. Its pollen is golden.

The Winx, the Specialists and the children had been in custody almost the entire day. Bloom fell into Sky's arms. She is so tired to have slept almost 3 PM. He wrapped his arm around her and made her snuggle up in if chest.

"Looks like I got a bad time" They heard Jenny say.

"Ready!" Diaspro yelled for everyone. Sky woke Bloom.

Jenny showed up wearing a very ordinary clothes. Her breasts were covered only with some small pieces of black leather. It was a leather swimsuit, which was just near the vagina. On her feet there leather boots and her head to an arc of cat ears. All hillock is stuck.

"Sky, you can't not want my body and want her body" Jenny said pointing to Bloom.

"WINX MYTHIX"

"Do you really think your stupid power is no match for me I have the strength to destroy you all!" Jenny said launching a storm of air. (_Children are inside the greenhouse to protect_).

"SUCKER ... THE WIND ..." Flora screamed and the wind stopped.

"Grr! I hate when you end up with my air!" Jenny said launching an attack in Flora. She used the shield, which eventually failed.

"Flora!" Aisha and Helia said running up to her.

"Are you okay?" Helia said helping her stand up.

"I am" Flora said.

'_Hmm ... if I make clones, maybe I can pick only one petal of the rose_' Jenny thought.

"Cloning" She said and appeared several clones.

"Attack!" Jenny said and the horde of Jennys. Everyone was distracted ending the Jennys, who forgot the true.

Jenny went and got a rose. She took the bottle of love spell and threw the rose petal inside. She mixed the antidote and smiled. She walked to Sky. He could not see it because his back is turned.

"Boo!" Jenny said holding his neck. He dropped his sword.

"SKY!" Bloom flying until he cried. Jenny left a drop of antidote fall into his mouth. He stopped trying to react.

"Sky! Are you ..."

"I hate you" He said to Bloom.

"What?" She said confused.

"I hate you, I hate you!" He said taking his sword.

"Now my dear Sky, we go to our house, I need a wild night" Jenny said slyly. Sky and she disappeared into a portal.

"He hates me" said Bloom falling tears. Everyone returned to the castle.

Nightfall. Bloom is on the sofa, alone, eating strawberries dipped in chocolate. Every living what she eats, she misses him more.

"Mommy?" Skyller said slowly opening the door.

"Oh dear ... Hey!" She said forcing a smile.

"There needs to force a smile" Anne said sitting beside her.

"Yeah, you got us" said Skyller sitting on her other side.

"Oh girls ... I wanted to help you" Bloom said.

"What kind of help?" Anne asked.

"I want you to help me eat this pot of strawberry chocolates" The two girls smiled.

"Who is eating the last of the ultra sapo!" Skyller said and she, Anne and her mother had a magical and chocolatey night!

* * *

**Ashlynn: I'll do it, and I started with Sky. Thank you!  
**

**PAOE1fan: I understand, and if you think this is a broken computer, annoy with my hahaha.**

** HelloWinxClubfan: Wow, this touched my heart. I thank you for being one of your favorites.**

** Ashlynn: no problem!**

** Guys, I'll take one vacation to write on FanFiction. I lose most of my time writing on the iPad, and I need to have a social life outside of the internet. I'll spend this holiday weekend, but next time I'll be back with our episodes. **

**And vote on my new poll, just visit my profile! **

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Freaking Out 2 **

**The rescue mission. **

Sky and Jenny are in her castle. He is lying in bed, reading a gothic book. Jenny opened the door with a sexy purple corset.

"This is all for me?" Sky asked closing the book and looking at Jenny.

"It depends" She said climbing on top of him. Her legs are open and she sat on top of him. He looked at her breasts.

"Depends on what?" He said without taking his eyes off her breasts.

"It depends on your amorous desires" She whispered seductively in his ear.

"I have amorous desires, and desires that only you can see" He said smirking.

"Oh yeah?" She said undoing her bra. Her breasts were seen by to his hungry eyes. She wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Do you want me?" She asked seductively, moving a hand through his golden curls.

"I want" He said throwing himself on her. Their night was full of mischief and very wet.

**_In Eraklyon ... _**

Bloom, Skyller and Anne are lying in Bloom's bed. They are talking about feminine things and some 'gossip' of the week.

"Girls, do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Bloom said.

"Hmm ... we want!" The twins said together.

"Well, then I'll make your most fun night ever" Bloom said.

"Phill?" She called him.

"Yes your majesty?" Phill replied breaching the door.

"Can you please bring me a big pot of nachos with cheese, a coke glass and a bowl of ice cream please?" Bloom said and Phill agreed. The servant closed the door.

"I thought you had said that we needed food, we like princesses" said Skyller combing her blonde hair with her hands.

"Well ... today is only an exception" Bloom said turning on the TV of her room.

"You want to see a movie?" She asked looking at the two girls.

"Yes" Anne replied.

"Which?"

"Hmm ... Grown Up 2" Skyller said. Bloom obeyed, picking up and putting the CD in the DVD.

Phill knocked on the door, with a French cart. Skyller opened the door and Phill entered with what Bloom had asked.

"Thanks Phill" Bloom said and dismissed the servant. The three girls laughed, ate and got tired.

In the end, Bloom lay with Skyller in one arm and Anne in another. Phill entered the room. When he saw the girls sleeping, he decided not bothers them. He took the stand and turned off the light, leaving them to sleep.

**_The next day ... _**

Bloom woke up feeling two weights on the arms. She sat on one arm and she saw Skyller, and the other she saw Anne.

"Girls?" She called. Anne woke only because she has light sleep. Skyller continued sleeping peacefully.

"Skyller" Bloom called swinging arm a bit. Skyller continued sleeping.

"Skyller!" Bloom called again, her tone of voice higher. Skyller only turned to the side.

"Now you see what I have to put up with every day" Anne said.

"SKYLLER" Anne shouted making her jump out of bed and hit on the floor.

"Damn Anne!" Skyller said rubbing her head a little sore now.

"Are you okay?" Bloom asked helping her stand up.

"Okay" Skyller replied.

"What are we doing today?" Anne asked.

"I don't know what you will do, but I have to go buy things" Bloom said standing up. She automatically put normal clothes without being queen.

"I'll come back when you can ok?" Bloom said.

"Wait, and the breakfast ..." Anne said but it was too late. Bloom had disappeared in a pink smoke.

She lied. She is in front of the Jenny's palace, alone. She did not tell anyone because she wants to face this alone. Stealthily, she entered the castle without any of the guards saw. She began to hear some strong moans and scream. She blanched.

'_Can't be Sky_' She thought. She opened the door and saw a picture of broke a heart. Sky is upon Jenny, pushing inside her. Just an indoor covered everything they had.

" Sky ... "She said with eyes glazed in the image on the front. She let a tear fall on her cheeks, felling her broken heart.

"What ... Bloom?" Jenny said surprise "Oh, sorry, he's mine now" "I thought ... you ..."

Bloom tried to say but could not. Tears and more tears fell from the eyes of redhead queen.

"Sky, I HATE YOU!" Bloom shouted looking into his eyes. Due to its inner anger Sky returned to normal, the spell Jenny no longer works on it.

"What ... Jenny? Bloom ... WAIT! "He said putting his clothes and ran to her. Beside outside, it rained a lot, and hampered his vision. He ran to find a set of trees.A readhead

He saw a shrunken head, with head between his legs, crying. He went to her.

"Bloom ..." Sky said. She ignored him.

"Bloom, please! Hear me "He said putting his hand on her chin, forcing her to look up.

" What do you want? "She said in a raspy voice, which only uses with a person sentenced to death.

"Bloom, I was about the Jenny's charms, I'm sorry, please stay with me ... "

" A charm? CHARMING YOU MAKE SEX WITH A PERSON THAT IS NOT THAT WIFE ? "

" Bloom ... "He whispered in fear.

" AND THEN YOU STILL WANT ME TO APOLOGIZE ? "

" Bloom ... " Sky said usually more afraid.

"You can apologize as you want, but you will not sleep in bed with me today, you will not touch me" she said with a glare. She rose from the muddy ground and went to the castle .

They were on the way without speaking to each other.

"Mommy ... Daddy!" Anne and Skyller said run up to them. They stopped to see their dirty bodies with mud.

"What happened? It seems they were hit by a mud car "Riven said laughing. Musa patted his arm.

" Nothing. " Was all that Bloom said. She looked to Sky and left the room.

" What did you do? "Stella said with two luminous balls in her hands.

"I don't know!" Sky said following her.

Sky climbed the stairs to his room. Upon opening the door, he saw a picture that all men want their woman. Bloom is naked, cleaning the rest of the mud on her body.

"Wow ..." Sky sighed closing the door. He went to her.

"Forget it Sky!" Bloom said rebellious way. Sky did not yield any further steps. She opened the door of bathroom. He followed.

She does not mind him see her naked body, but she will not even look in his eyes. She entered full of hot water and bubble bath. Sky left the bathroom and went to the bedroom.

'_What I do to please her?_ ' He thought.

**_A few minutes later..._**

Bloom left the bathroom. She heard someone talking to himself, was Sky.

"And if she does not love me anymore, my life is nothing without her!" Sky said to himself. Upon hearing this , Bloom felt sad.

After dressing up, she had to bid farewell to the Winx and Specialists. The twin left to go in the Eraklyon city .

"Bloom, I still don't understand why you are so" Sky said trying to hug her more she stopped.

"It's hard to see my husband having sex with a woman who is not me" She said coarsely. Sky felt a little sad and left the room.

Bloom sat on the vanity and combed his hair , thinking Sky. She still loves him, she still wants him, but she can not strive to forget. She knows that he would never do that to her again, because she knows how he did it with Jenny when he was dating her in high school. She remembers nights spent awake because of strange noises and moans. She remembers the time she suffered from love.

She got up from the vanity and went to the room phone. For a minute she was worried about the girls. When she was picking up the phone, the phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Mother, it's me. Anne"

"Oh ... hi dear, what happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I and Skyller wanted to sleep at Aunt Musa's house, to be with Maddy and Raven"

"It's okay, you got what it takes?"

"Hello? I'ma fairy!"

"Okay, behave Bye" And Bloom hung up. She passed on the Sky's office.

"Sky, our daughters will sleep in the house of Musa today ok?"

"Okay"

When is usually so Sky already knows what awaits him, but as Bloom is sad about him, he already knows that tonight will not be good. Hours passed, and bedtime approached.

Sky is in the bathroom brushing teeth ending. He came out and saw Bloom sleeping peacefully. He smiled. Before going to the couch, he kissed her forehead.

"I love you" He whispered quietly to not wake her.

"Sky ... sleep here in bed with me" Bloom said sleepily. He did not protest. He grabbed his pillow from the couch and lay down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She snuggled into his chest.

"And Sky" she whispered getting up to see his eyes.

"What is it dear?" He whispered back.

"I love you too" She whispered giving him a kiss on the lips. He kissed back surprised. They parted and she looked into his eyes.

"Sorry for being stupid" She whispered through panting.

"It's okay" He said sharing a short kiss with her lips. The couple slept in peace this time.

**_The next day ..._**

Bloom woke up and realized that Sky isn't on her side. She sat up in bed rubbing her eyes. She rose from the bed and went into the bathroom.

"AAAAHHH, sorry, I did not see you" Bloom shouted blushing deeply, seeing Sky bathing in the shower instead of the bath.

"Oh ..." He blushed deeply.

"It's okay" "Really?"

"If you want to join me ..." Sky said washing the shampoo from his blond soft hair. She smiled and pulled her little sweater and her panties. She stepped into the shower.

"Feeling better now?" Sky said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I am" She said rubbing his strong chest. They kissed.

Sky's hands roamed at her naked body. He started kissing her neck.

"Sky ... no, not now. Wait for night to come" She said seductively winking at him.

"Now, can you lather my back?" She asked turning back. He saw her beautiful ass.

He put a little liquid soap on hands and rubbed her back with relaxing movements. He finished. The couple finished the shower and descended for another day in office.

Bloom been released earlier. She went upstairs and never came back. When Sky rose, he found the door of the bedroom closed. He heard a sigh and a moan. '_It can not be that, can you?_' He thought.

He opened the door and saw a picture that had not seen a long time. Her redhead Goddess, naked on the bed, with the sheet on her back. Sky could not have better reaction. He looked head to the little red tuft between her thighs. She moved her hand on the red tuft and rubbed lightly, sending shivers down his spine. Sky felt his penis growing between his legs. He closed the door.

"Your day seems exhausting my king" She said seductively crawling on the bed. She sat in a super sexy pose, who did his pants becoming increasingly tight. He began to pant a little.

" Oh Sky, come on, please, I know you're tired and need to relax certain body parts" She said looking at his pants, he had some bulky there. She smirked.

"Surprised of this surprise? How long is it?" She said sitting on the bed. She walked up to him with her breasts swaying slightly. He looked at them. She knelt in front of him and opened his pants, letting his penis drop freely.

She looked up and saw him staring at her. She put his penis in her mouth, delighting each part without waste. Sky sighed with pleasure, looking forward to what will happen. It hardly sucks his swollen head, making him moan a little. He slowly put his hand on her red hair, stroking her hair. The noise of her blowjob filled the room. When she just do it, she licked his balls. He thought he had just before that surprise. She sucked his balls and licked them with saliva too. He moaned louder. She ended with a kiss for every ball.

She climbed undoing his clothes. He threw her on the bed and began to kiss her on her breasts. She moaned when she felt his tongue on her nipples turn. He kisses her belly and licks her navel. He made his tongue turn on Bloom's perfect navel. He went down that red tuft that he loves. She spread her legs slowly, letting him get a better view of her wet pussy. He put two fingers into her, turning strong. She moans very loud with ecstasy to entering her body. He sucks, kisses, licks and bites her clit, making her orgasm happen faster. She wrapped her legs around his neck and gave a loud cry of pleasure, while she came in his mouth.

He swallowed what she had and went up to her mouth, she was panting and pouting lips. He kissed her tempting lips, capturing the same pleasure she feels.

Without warning, he entered her. She opened her eyes and looked at his eyes. Sky broke the kiss and looked at her big and sexy eyes. He hits harder.

The expression on her face seemed that existed twenty tongues licking her. He kisses her neck and licked too, making her moans grow more. He hits harder, looking into her eyes. And stronger, stronger and stronger until it arrives at his climax. She yelled grabbing her blond curls, feeling him fill her his creamy semen. He left her breathless and fell on her side.

"Let me clean it for you" He said going down. He licked her pussy with semen, to let her clean again.

"I love you" she said breathlessly.

"I love you too" he replied kissing her lips. Phill knocked.

"Yup?" Sky said trying his normal voice.

"Your majesty are okay? Heard strange noises and I decided to check you" Phill said without opening and Bloom rolled her eyes.

"We're fine" Sky said and Phill left.

"Do you want a second round?" Bloom said seductively. He was surprised that he usually asks this.

"I want" He said walking up to her.

* * *

**FariesVoice15: What do you think? And I thoroughly enjoyed my vacation! **

**crystall8jelly: Here is chapter 5.**

**Guest: Thank you :). **

**Personnel who don't have an account on FanFiction but following my story, I'll change it to RATED M, so if you don't find the story RATED T, already know where to look. Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	6. Author's note (I know it's boring)

**Lovely fans...**

**My school back, and I'm FULL of homework. So... In two weeks I'll out. Sorry if I make you sad. **

**A big hug... Get well!**

**Annie :)**


End file.
